1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna apparatus using a clearance between an end portion of a flange of a vehicle body that forms a window opening portion of the vehicle body and a conductive film.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a vehicle laminated glass including glass plates 1 and 2, and a conductive film 3 and an intermediate film 4, sandwiched by the glass plates 1 and 2. The conductive film 3 is a protection film which suppresses transition of heat waves such as sunlight or the like. When the laminated glass is provided with an antenna conductor 5 for receiving radio waves at a vehicle interior side, there are cases where required reception characteristics cannot be sufficiently obtained as the radio waves coming from the outside of the vehicle are shielded by the conductive film 3.
To remove such a disadvantage, a window glass is known in which an antenna function is provided by using a conductive film (see, for example, Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3).